Breaking Point
by Booboo94
Summary: About Pogue Parry's sister, trying to fit in with the guys but feels like she doesn't belong.
1. Chapter 1

There they were, standing at the edge of a cliff. Wow what a shocker. Looking over the edge, Cassie Parry couldnt' help but let out a sigh. "Long way down." She finally spoke looking up at her brother and our friends.

"What's the matter Cassie?" Her brother Pogue Parry asked. He had a smirk on his face, which never was good.

"Afraid of hights are we?" The youngest of the boys Tyler Simms spoke. "Never would have thought." He teased with his cute smirk.

"Guys, Leave her alone." The oldest Caleb Danvers said looking at them. He was always serious. Cassie looked over at Caleb and gave a small smile. Pogue and Tyler just laughed as they looked away from them and down the cliff. Thats when they all heard a noise. She turned as did the guys. There stood a blonde guy, wearing fingerless gloves. It was none other than Reid Garwin.

"Hey Fellas." Reid said in his usual cocky voice.

"Where were you?" Tyler asked. "I came by to give you a ride." He said looking at the blonde. Tyler was like Reid's wing man. All the guys had some quilty Cassie liked. Her brother was the protector. Caleb was the leader. Reid was the bad boy girls loved, and Tyler was the BabyBoy and her best friend.

"I had things to do." Reid smirked at him. "How's the party?" He asked looking over the cliff just as they did.

"Donno. Just got here man." Pogue smirked and looked at him. Reid just smirked at all of them.

"Well lets drop in." Reid smirked, his eyes turned black as he jumped off the cliff. Tyler smirked and wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist.

"Oh, shit yeah!" Tyler's eyes turned black as they went over the cliff together. Cassie closed her eyes and held on to him. She could hear him chuckling at me.

"Tyler! Cassie!" Cassie heard Caleb yell. Tyler and Cassie finally reached the bottom. He stood up still holding on to her.

"You okay?" Tyler asked her as she opened her eyes. Looking at him she nodded. He couldn't help but laugh. "sorry."

"Its okay. Just warn me next time please." Cassie giggled a bit and smiled. Tyler took her hand and they looked at the boys.

"Come on." Reid smirked and we all began to walk into the party. Cassie could hear people whispering about Them. Some saying hi, some saying nothing at all. Then there she was, Kate. Her brother's girlfriend. God how she hated her.

"Kate." Cassie heard Caleb say. Such a good little boy all the time. She couldn't help but roll my eyes. Cassie looked at Kate, she saw a girl beside her. She was new, and she hadn't got to meet her yet.

"Hey." Her brother finally said to his girlfriend. She hugged him and smiled.

"Your late." No duh. Cassie thought. God wasn't she smart. Tyler gripped her hand tightly as he looked over at her. His eyes stared down at her. Cassie just smiled and looked away.

"Sorry I had a thing with the family." Pogue told her. He looked at Sarah. "Whose this?" He asked with a smirk.

"This is Sarah, my new room mate." Kate introduced. "This is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Cassie Parry, Caleb Danvers, and Reid..."

"Garwin." Reid spoke. "Reid Garwin. Goodevening." He said with a smirk. Cassie raised an eyebrow and tried not to giggle.

"Good evening." Sarah said with the urge to laugh, She could just tell that from looking at her.

"You know, Sarah is my grandmother's name, you remind me a lot of..." All of them couldn't help but almost bust out laughing before Caleb cut in.

"Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway." Caleb cut in and smiled. He shook Sarah's hand. Cassie looked over at Tyler, getting kind of bored.

"Dance?" Tyler asked looking at me. Cassie raised her eyebrow again. Tyler just smiled.

"Alright babyboy." Cassie said and pulled him away from the group. She could feel Pogue looking at them. He didn't seem to like her and Tyler hanging out a lot. Tyler put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "Show me what you got Ty." Cassie smirked, her arms around his neck. Her hips began to move to the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie and Tyler moved to the music as the beat was really good. Cassie turned her body around, so her back pressed against Tyler's front. One of her arms reached up and snaked around Tyler's neck pulling him closer to her. Smiling Tyler's arms wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. He was really starting to like how close she was to him.

Closing her eyes as they danced, Cassie smiled up at Tyler. Her lips moving closer to his. Tyler had noticed and was gonna meet her half way, that was til they were interupted.

"Hey just got a call, there were some cops sighted on the old Dell road!" The DJ screamed into the mic.

Cassie frowned and let go of Tyler. She wanted to kiss him, she knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help it. Tyler sighed and took her hand. "Come on, lets get out of here." He said and pulled her along. The guys were ahead of them. Reid came back and smiled at them.

"I really thought me and that guy were about to get into it." Cassie heard the new guy Chase say to the boys and two girls. "His friend's puking sure came at an oppurtuned time."

"Didn't it though." Reid smirked and slapped hands with Tyler. Cassie rolled her eyes and pushed Reid. She was in the middle of the boys right now. Tyler had his arm around her waist, she could fell Reid's arm going around her shoulder as she walked. She really didn't mind, Reid was her friend.

Walking to the car, she noticed Reid was smirking even more than usual. Finally they got to Tyler's hummer. Cassie raced Reid to the passenger side. Cassie won and Reid groaned. Tyler laughed and got in the driver side.

"My car won't stop!" Sarah called over to us. Tyler rolled down his window.

"Hope in with us." He called back.

"I can't just leave it here!" Sarah said back.

"I can fix your car!" Reid smirked.

"Reid no!" Caleb frowned at him.

"Its not over yet boys." Reid got out of the car and walked to Sarah's car and lifting the hood. Cassie looked at Tyler and frowned.

"Hes gonna be 80 before he is 20." She told him. Tyler sighed and nodded. We heard the car start and the cops coming. Reid came back and opened the driver side door pushing Tyler over.

"Move." Reid told him.

"But its my car!" He sighed putting his hands up.

"Move baby boy!" Caleb told him. Tyler scooted over and pulled Cassie on his lap so he could sit in her seat. Cassie sighed and wrapped her arm around his neck to get comfy. Pogue eyed them and Cassie let out a sigh.

Reid started up the car and began to drive. Cassie held on to Tyler and looked out the back. She saw the bright lights and heard the sirens. She looked at Tyler and he rubbed her back with a smile.

"We have to pull over." Caleb said and Cassie looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh that will impress harvord." Reid said and started to go faster.

"Yeah Caleb if we pull over Tyler's parents will kill him for getting a ticket." Cassie said and Tyler raised his brow.

"Hell no I won't. Reid will being paying it." Tyler said and Cassie giggled a bit.

"Fine cut across Marblehead. Might as well have some fun." Caleb said, which surprised Cassie and Tyler. Reid smirked and cut across. Cassie held onto Tyler afraid of Reid's driving.

Soon the five were coming across the clift. It was a long way down, "Come on lets do it." Reid told them.

"Come on Caleb, its gonna take all of us." Pogue said and Caleb just nodded. All four of the boy's eyes turned pitch black. Using their special powers, Reid began to speed toward the clift.

"Harry Potter...can kiss my...ASS!" He yelled going over the clift in the hummer. The cops stop before going over. The get out and look scared to death as they aproach the clift.

"They went down, they didn't see." One spoke. Hearing a nose they turned around...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Had some family issues. But anyhow here is this one and please let me know what you think and if you have questions just ask:)

"They went down, they didn't see." One spoke. Hearing a nose they turned around...

The hummer landed behind them, with all the boys and Cassie laughing. The cops looked dumbfounded. Reid pulled out and began to drive back to Caleb's car.

Soon we let Pogue and Caleb out at Caleb's mustang. "Are you sure you don't wanna ride with us?" Pogue asked his sister.

Cassie sighed. "No Reid and Tyler are gonna go back straight to the dorms and I'm tired." Cassie told him with a yawn. Pogue nodded and got in the car. As they drove away Reid looked at Cassie.

"Okay CassieBear backseat." Reid smirked his sexy yet strange smirk. Cassie's eyebrow raised.

"What? Your not even gonna bye me drink first?" She teased and laughed. Tyler rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Not very gentleman like." Reid let out a sigh.

"I mean sit back there." Reid laughed and pushed her playfully. Tyler pushed his hand away.

"No touchy." Tyler laughed and held her close to him. "She can stay, she is warm." He layed his head on her boobs pretending to be asleep. Cassie slapped his head.

"Your both pigs." She laughed and kissed Tyler's cheek. She climbed in the back seat through the front. She wore a short skirt which raised up a bit as she climbed in the back. Tyler and Reid both looked at her. Tyler turned away, his cheeks slightly pink. Reid kept looking. Cassie turned. "What are you looking at?" She asked Reid.

"Nothing." Reid turned his head with his smirk and began to drive again.

It took about an hour to get back to the dorms with Reid driving and following all the hot chicks on the sidewalk.

Cassie yawned and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes as she wondered when they would get there. She guessed she fell asleep. The next thing she knew, she hear Tyler.

"Cass, wake up!" He shook her.

"No." She groaned and closed her eyes. "Carry me!" She wrapped her arms around him. Tyler laughed and pulled her out. He carried her like a bride.

"Come on Princess lets get you to bed." Tyler whispered and began to walk into the hall.

"I'm gonna go on." Reid said and waved to Tyler and Cassie. (Thats why Tyler wasn't around when Reid met Sarah in a towel:P)

As Tyler carried Cassie to her room, he noticed she was smiling. He knew she wasn't asleep. "Cassie." He whispered. She didn't move, just smile. "CassieBear." He said a bit louder as they came to her room. She didn't have a roommate.

"Hmmm?" Cassie asked with her eyes still closed. "You want something?" She whispered. Tyler opened her door and walked in with her in his arms. Smiling he walked to the bed.

"Do you want me to put you on the bed so you don't have to walk?" He asked still holding her. She was comfy.

"No lay with me." She whispered. She was liking the feel of his arms around her. "But let me change." She opened her her eyes and smiled at him. Tyler couldn't help but smile back at her. He let her down. Cassie slowly leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right out. You can make yourself comfy if you like." She said and bit her lip. "I got a pair of Pogue's track pants if you want to wear them." she offered.

Tyler smiled at her. "Thanks." He nodded and saw them on the dresser. He grabbed them and smiled. "You take the bathroom I'll change in here." He smiled.

Cassie walked into the bathroom with clothes in her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror. Slowly she wipped off her make up. She really hates to wear it but thinks she looks better. Finishing, she looked at her pale complection. Cassie put up her dark brown hair and began to undress. Slowly she slid her pants and her shirt off. Replacing her clothes with a pair of shorts and a baggy tee shirt.

Cassie finally finished and walked out. She saw Tyler was laying in her bed, track pants, no shirt. She smiled and walked over to him. "I'll get the light." she turned it off and yawned. Getting on the bed she layed her head on his chest and pulled the blanket over them. "Goodnight babyboy." She whispered.

"Night CassieBear." He whispered back and stroked her hair as she slowly fell asleep. Tyler stayed awake. He held her close not able to sleep. He kept thinking why Pogue told him to back off of Cassie. He didn't get what his problem was, they had been best friends since they were little.

The night went on and Tyler still couldn't sleep. Cassie moved and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and smiled. "Hey." She whispered softly. Tyler looked at her.

"Hey." He whispered back and kissed her cheek. "Why are you awake?" He asked her smiling down at her sleepy eyes.

"I donno." She whispered. "Why are you?" She asked looking at him. She sat up and grabbed the water off the nightstand table and drank it.

"Couldn't sleep." He whispered and sat up with her. He looked at his hands and then to her. "Why does Pogue not want us hanging out?" He asked her bluntly. Cassie looked over at him.

"He thinks that I'm gonna fall in love with you, or your gonna fall in love with me and then your gonna use like Reid and I'll be heartbroken." Cassie said as if it was nothing. She heard Pogue talking with Caleb about it. Tyler looked at her without saying anything at first.

"Oh." He said simply and then looked at her again. "Do you think that would happen?" He asked her. Looking at her, he waited for to anwer.

"Truthfully?" Cassie asked looking at him.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, truthfully."

Cassie turned and faced him. She began to answer his question.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for your reviews I really think that I want to write a story that envolves Reid falling in love but I'm not sure yet. If you think I should please Review.

Cassie looked at Tyler as he asked his question. She sat there and bit her lip about to answer. She smiled and put her hand on Tyler's cheek. She felt his breathing pick up and she frowned. She new Tyler had some anxiety problems ever since he lost controll of his powers and almost killed Cassie when she was younger.

(FlashBack)

_It was when Cassie and Tyler were just 15. They were playing around. Reid ofcourse was showing off. He wanted to impress Cassie. Since after all she was the only girl that new about the covenant and was in it._

_Reid made things move, and levitate. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Gosh Reid." She said and smiled at Tyler. "Why can't you be good and not age yourself into an early grave?" Cassie crossed her arms. Reid's smirk disappeared. He was frowning._

_"Thats mean!" He said and turned around. "One day you will want all this." He made a guestur to his body. "And you won't be able to have it." He crossed his arms and smirked._

_Cassie raised a brow. "So, I don't need any of that." She smirked. "I have a real man." she said and Reid raised his brow, as did Tyler._

_"Who?" Reid asked looking around. Cassie put her arms around Tyler. Reid's eyes got wide. Tyler's did as well._

_"Tyler." She smiled hugging him to her. Of course Tyler wrapped his arms around her, he was always crushing on her. She was his best friend. Tyler looked down at her. Cassie's smirk grew. She leaned up and placed her lips on his. Truth be told it was her first kiss, as well as Tyler's. Reid's eyes grew in shock. He couldn't believe babyboy was getting the girl._

_After pulling away, Tyler looked at Cassie smiling like a fool. Cassie smiled softly up at him. Reid was angry, he slowly made his way back inside the Parry House. Tyler watched him leave and then looked at Cassie. "So...I'm a real man?" He asked with a smirk._

_"Don't get cocky." She laughed and let go of him. She looked up at him, Tyler leaned down and kissed her again. Cassie blushed. She didn't expect that to happen. "Umm wow." She blushed more. Tyler just smiled._

_"Come on." Tyler took her hand and took her to the tree house. They had made that their club house and the rest of the boys couldn't be there. Climbing up, Cassie always had a fear of falling. But she felt herself being lifted. She looked down and noticed Tyler using. She frowned._

_"Are you sure you should be doing that?" She asked worried. Her mind swopped to what all the parents said about using to much and aging._

_"I'm fine." He got inside with her as he used. He was trying to impress her. His eyes still black as night. "Whatch this." He said and began to use. He started a fire on his hand. After a while the power was to much. The fire spread and Cassie screamed._

_"Tyler make it stop!" She screamed scared to death. His eyes still black. "Tyler!" She screamed again._

_"I...I can't control it!" He yelled as a blast sent Cassie out of the tree house window into the woods. She hit a tree and hit her head on the rock. Tyler somehow got out before the treehouse burnt. He found Cassie and began to freak. The anxiety started. He was breathing hard, he was scared, he began to shake. He managed to use to tell the boys where they were._

_After they found Cassie and Tyler. They took them both to the hospital. They checked Cassie and made sure no bad damage was done. Nothing could be fixed. She was in a coma, if she wanted to wake she would. The doctors gave her a week. If she didn't wake by then, there was no hope for her. No one knew what happened out in the woods. However they found the treehouse in ashes. They put Cassie in a room, she was hooked on all kinds of michaines. Pouge and Caleb stayed with her and the parents, While Reid was with Tyler and Tyler's parents._

_Tyler had to be check quickly. They thought he was gonna die as well. They got him to calm down. He had an anxiety attack. They gave him special meds and said that when ever he got to nervous to take them. When he was finally able to talk he looked at Reid._

_"I want to see her." His voice weak. Reid looked up at Rosalinda(Tyler's mom)._

_"Hunny you need sleep." She told him, rubbing his head._

_"No, I need to see Cassie." He spoke louder this time, sitting up. He began to get out of bed. His mother side and Reid helped him up._

_Reid slowly helped him out of his room and down the hall to Cassie's. Slowly he walked in. Once he saw her, he began to breath bad again. His Anxiety was acting up again. Reid had his meds in his pocket. He grabbed them and made him take them. Tyler slowly began to calm down. He slowly walked over to Cassie without the help of Reid. He grabbed her hand and began to cry._

_"This is all my fault." He cried into her hand. "I shouldn't have done that." He cried more. Reid put his hand on his shoulder. "can I be alone with her?" He asked Reid._

_"Sure babyboy." He said and walked out. Letting out a sigh Tyler looked down. _

_"Cassie, I'm sorry." Tyler said crying more. "CassieBear." He cried more. He was in love with her. He knew then, he couldn't live without her. Slowly he looked out the window. "Please wake up." He whispered and looked at her. No movement. "This is all my fault. I hope you can forgive me." He whispered and put his head down on her bed._

_Slowly he felt someone rubbing his head. "I forgive you Ty." Tyler looked up to see Cassie wide awake. He took her hand and kissed it. "Why are you crying?" _

_"I almost killed you." He whispered. Cassie smiled and shook her head._

_"Nah, you just aren't used to your power." She siad and sat up. She felt better. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Tyler smiled at the kiss. He kissed her lips._

_"I'm never gonna use like that again." Tyler promised kissing her again. She pulled away._

_"When they come in I'll tell them it was all an accident. We won't even tell them you used." She promised. That is how they settled it. They stayed friends, Tyler was afriad to hurt her. The boys believed the story, as did their parents._

(End of Flashback)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Yes I know I haven't really been updating much but I'm trying. still thinking about that Reid love thing. I'll a need like maybe 5 reviews about it tell me to do it from different people and then I'll start trying to figure out the charcaters and plot.

Cassie pulled her hand away from his face. "Sorry." She whispered and looked at her hand. She looked down. Tyler took her hand and smiled.

"Don't be. I'm just not used to you touching me." He teased a bit to lighten the mood for her. She smiled softly at him. He held her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss on it.

"Do you want my answer?" She asked in almost whisper as she watched him kiss her hand. Tyler's eyes looked at her and smiled more.

"Yes that would be nice." He whispered looking at her. The room was quiet.

"Yeah, I do believe it is possible for us to fall for eachother." She said softly looking at him. Tyler stared at her not moving or speaking. "But I don't think you would hurt me or leave me like that though." She smiled and bit her lip moving closer. She was hoping he would be okay. Tyler took a breath calming himself down. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her lips. Cassie smiled kissing him back, her arms slowly wrapped around his neck.

Tyler put his hands on her waist and pulled away. His eyes were still closed. He opened them to see Cassie smiling.

"You didn't have an attack." She smiled and hugged him. Tyler hugged back.

"I guess you don't make me nervous anymore." Tyler whispered holding her. He kissed her head and sighed. "Cass, I like you a lot." He told her. Cassie looked at him and smiled.

"I like you too Ty." Cassie told him. Her brown hair falling in her face. Tyler pushed her hair back and kissed her again. He liked the feel of her lips on his. Slowly Cassie pulled away and got up. "I think we just did a bad thing..." she sighed and sat down.

Tyler looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "CassieBear you know your brother will get over it." He whispered and smiled. He kissed her cheek and let out a yawn.

"Yeah after he blows up." Cassie sighed softly and turned around in his arms. "How about we sleep?" Cassie let out a small yawn. She truely was tired. Tyler smiled and nodded.

"Sleep is good." He laughed softly and moved to pull down the covers. He got under them, shirtless. Smiling he opened his arms for Cassie. Cassie giggled she crawled into bed and layed in his arms. He was nice and warm. "Night CassieBear." He whispered and kissed her hair.

"Night babyboy." She whispered and closed her eyes. Soon enough they were both asleep, comfy in the embrace that they shared.


	6. Chapter 6

(Cassie's Dream)

_It was cold where Cassie was. She could see her breath. "Damn." She whispered putting her arms around her to keep warm. Slowly she got up. Her legs shaking from the bitter cold. Her heart pounding away in her chest. Her eyes bloodshot._

_Walking Cassie couldn't see anything but darkness. She saw a light now, at the end of a path. Feeling the warmth off it, Cassie made her way toward it. As soon as Cassie made her way into the light, she froze. Looking down she saw 4 lifeless bodies. Cassie felt her heart drop, one was Caleb, the other Reid, her brother layed next to them not moving either, then she saw Tyler. Her heart sank down. "No!" she cried and ran to Tyler._

_She ran to him, pulling him in her arms. He was still breathing but barely. "Tyler!" she cried looking down at him. Her eyes had tears._

_"Cass..." He groaned out. Cassie looked at him. "Cassie..." He whispered as he layed a hand on her cheek. His hands were so cold. He was dying. "I love you..." Those words broke Cassie's heart as she watched his eyes close and his hand fall from her face. He was dead too._

_Cassie had tears going down her cheeks. "I love you too Tyler." She said sobbing now. She heard footsteps but didn't look up._

_"Well hello there Cassie," The voice was deep and creepy. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Cassie looked up at him with a face of disgust. "You don't look happy to see me." _

_"Who are you?" She asked with a hiss. He looked liked someone she knew, or had met but she couldn't put her finger on who he was. "What do you want?"  
_

_"What do I want?" The man asked with a wicked laugh. It made Cassie's stomach turn. "Isn't it ovious?" He asked with a 'duh' tone. Cassie just watched him. "I want more power, I want your brother's power, I want Pogue and Reid''s powers, and I want your little boyfriend's power." A smirk never left his face. "And I want you to bare my son." Right there Cassie thought she was gonna throw up._

_"What makes you think I would bare your son?" She spat at him. Her eyes stared at him blankly._

_"Oh sweety, when I'm done here, I'm all your gonna have left." He laughed again. God he was a bitch. Cassie let Tyler down softly on the ground as she noticed the man coming near her. Cassie stood up and began backing away._

_The man just laughed as Cassie felt herself pressed against a hard surface. "Now don't run." He whispered pressing his body to hers. "I'm gonna leave you for a while, but don't go doing something stupid." He kissed her hard. "Remember your mine so save yourself." He laughed and disappeared._

(End Dream)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its so short, I just couldn't think much.

Cassie woke up out of that dream in a cold sweat. She sat up and Tyler must have noticed. He watched her rise up and yawned. "Cassie?" He asked with another yawn. Tyler could see her face cause of the moonlight through the window. She was so pale.

"Yeah?" She asked, Cassie sounded almost breathless.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked with a worried look. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah...It was just a bad dream." Cassie told him and rubbed her eyes. "Its nothing, go back to sleep." she whispered and kissed him softly. He smiled putting on hand on her cheek as he kissed her back more. The feeling of the kiss was so amazing to Cassie, her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. Remembering the dream made Cassie sad, she couldn't stand seeing Tyler like that.

Pulling away, Cassie looked at Tyler with a frown. "Whats wrong?" Tyler asked her making sure she was okay.

"I wasn't done." She said with a pouty look. Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed. He kissed her again and pulled back.

"Sleep." He kissed her head and layed back down. Cassie got up and walked to the bathroom. She got water and drank it at the sink. Slowly she walked back to Tyler and layed on the bed beside him. "What was your dream about?" Tyler asked wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Hmmm...ohh just you know." She sighed. "A bad dream, like the ones you can't remember anything about." She lied, she remembered that dream just like it was real.

"If your sure." Tyler whispered and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered and closed his eyes. Cassie cuddled to him and closed her eyes and slowly drifted back asleep. This time it was a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good Morning Ipswich..." The alarm clock sang. Letting out a sigh, Cassie reached up and clicked the botton which turned it off. She moved closer to the body next to her. She cuddled up to it and let out a sigh. She felt the warmth of Tyler's body on hers.

"Cassie..." Tyler groaned a bit and opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked turning over and facing her.

"Yes?" Cassie asked softly pressing herself against him. He was so warm.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked wrapping his arms around her smiling. He looked sleepy. Cassie giggled softly and leaned up a bit. Her lips pressed to his and she kissed him softly.

"Its about 8:30." She whispered and kissed his neck softly. Tyler smiled at the feel. He put his hand on her hip. He pulled her closer. Cassie's lips slowly trailed up and down his neck and on his chest.

"Cass..." He breathed out. "Please stop or I won't be able to control myself." He whispered and pulled her face to his. He pressed roughly against her and kissed her. Cassie couldnt' help but let out a soft moan into the kiss. After about five minutes of making out, Cassie had to pull away for air.

"Baby," Cassie whispered and smiled. "What would you like to do today?" She asked him and played with his fingers.

"What ever you want." Tyler said and kissed her forehead. Cassie layed there and thought for a few minutes.

"Hmmm..." She said and sat up. "How about I get a shower and we go for breakfast and just spend the day together?" She asked him. Tyler smiled and sat up as well.

"Sure," He said smiling and stood up. "I'll get a shower in my room and meet you in about 30 minutes?" He asked pushing his hand through his hair and smiled.

"Okay baby." Cassie stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him softly and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of his lips against hers. Pulling away, she just smiled. She stared baby boy right in the eyes. She didn't see the little scared boy she had grown up with, but she saw her future.

"Bye." Tyler whispered and kissed her again.

"Bye." She said and let go of him. As she watched him leave, her heart beated fast from the kiss. God she was falling hard for him. Of course she had feelings for him but never knew this could happen to her.

Cassie made her way to her shower and got in. Letting out a sigh, she began her water and started getting undressed. After getting naked she got in the shower and let the water hit her body. Smiling the hot water felt amazing. After her shower was done she got out and began to search through her closet and found some clothes. She got dressed in jeans and a lowcut t-shirt. Her skater shoes on her feet with bright green laces.

Fixing her hair and finishing her make up she sighed and looked in the mirror, she looked like her, yet she felt different. After a few minutes of looking in the mirror she heard a knock on the door. She smiled as her heart began to beat faster. Making her way over to the door she went to grabb the handel...

(Cliff hanger sorry I'll get more soon promise:) hugs)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I have an idea for the Reid story.

Ideas:

1) Parker is Reid's best friend. They have been besties since forever and she goes away for the summer and when she comes back she notices Reid's changed a lot. And Maybe she is the only one to get through to him.

2) Well we skip highschool. Reid and Tyler are housemates in a condo while they go to Boston U. They get a roommate but get this, she is 16. So smart for her age she got to go to college. Reid starts to have feelings for her but knows its wrong because of the age difference because if they do anything Reid could get into trouble.

3) A new girl at school with a huge secret and Reid just can't stay away.

Cassie smiled hearing the knock on the door. She reached for the knob and turned it. Opening the door she smiled. "Tyler." she said sweetly.

Tyler smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?" He asked looking down at her. She was kinda short.

"Yeah, lets go." She grabbed her room key and took his hand. She locked her door and began walking down the hall, hand in hand. Smiling Cassie looked up at him. "I'm glad your here."

"Why is that?" Tyler asked going down the stairs with her.

"Because you mean a lot to me." She said truthfully. Tyler's smile got bigger. Cassie smiled as they made their way to his hummer. "so how did you get rid of Reid?" She asked getting in the hummer.

Tyler just smiled. "He is still asleep." He got in and started to drive. Soon they were at the cafe they were gonna eat lunch at since they spent all morning sleeping and getting ready. Pulling up to the cafe, Tyler got out and made his way around to help Cassie out.

"Thanks." Cassie said and took his hand. They walked into the cafe and got a table. Sitting down, Cassie looked around. "this is nice." she said softly.

"Yeah, its wonderful." Tyler held her hand and smiled softly. "What do you want for lunch?" He asked her smiling.

"Hmmmm maybe the pasta with a coke." she said softly as she looked at the menu.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same then." Smiling Tyler's eyes never left hers. Cassie couldn't help but smile more at him, he was just amazing.

The food soon got there and they ate. They talked like normal, like nothing was different, which nothing was except for the dating. "Cass, are you coming to Niki's tonight?"

Cassie looked up at him and smiled. "Yep, of course." She said softly. "I think I'm riding with Autumn." She said softly. Tyler looked up at her confused. "A new friend I met the other night." She told him.

"Her name is Autumn?" He asked with a smirk. "Can I call her Fall?" He asked.

"Okay Reid." she said looking at him. He frowned.

"Thats just mean." He said trying to hide a small smile on his face. Cassie giggled and leaned over the table and kissed him. "Okay Thats better."

Cassie smiled and looked at him. "So ready?" She asked as they were both finished with their food. Tyler stood up and put money on the table.

Tyler walked around the table and took Cassie's hand. He walked out with her and smiled more. his arm went around her waist. They got to the car and he leaned down slowly placing soft kisses on her lips. He was so sweet. Cassie wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed him back slowly. The kiss was long and passionate. Soon they had to pull away for air.

"Should we head back?" He asked looking at her. His eyes stared into hers.

"Yeah, I think me and Autumn are gonna go shopping for an outfit." She told him and Tyler smiled. He leaned down again and kissed her softly. Cassie's arms snaked back around his neck as they kissed. About 5 minutes later, Tyler had to pull himself away from her.

"We have to go now before I can't stop myself." He whispered in her ear. Cassie only giggled, but it was true, she could barely stop herself as well. "Lets go." Tyler said and helped her in.

Cassie got in the hummer and let out a sigh. She was happy. Tyler got in, the hummer roared to life. He began to drive down the road. "So did you have a good lunch?" Tyler asked her.

"Yes, it was the best." Cassie told him the truth. Tyler only smiled more hearing that. "Maybe we should try a dinner date sometime this week too." She winked at him.

Tyler chuckled and nodded. "Sure sounds good to me." He said pulling into the dorms. He parked and got out. He walked around and helped Cassie out. "Let me walk you to your room?" He asked softly.

Cassie smiled. "Sure." she nodded softly and took his hand. He walked inside with her and up the long flight of stairs til they got to the girl's dorms. Soon they were at Cassie's room. "Well were here." Cassie said softly.

"Yep." Tyler said and leaned down. His lips claimed hers. She smiled against them and slowly kissed him back. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist pulling her body to his. Tyler pulled away. "Bye baby, I'll see you tonight." He whispered and pecked her lips again. He smiled and walked off.

Cassie watched him walk til he was out of her sight. Still smiling she went into her room and layed on the bed. Thinking of nothing but him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the lateness my internet got turned off and was working on other stories.

Cassie yawned softly and layed on her bed. She ran a hand threw her hair and sat up as she heard someone at the door. Getting up, Cassie made her way to the door. She opened it and smiled at her goofy friend, who had a smile from ear to ear. Cassie raised an eye brow.

"Something good happen?" Cassie asked looking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest. Autumn just smiled and made her way into her room. Shutting the door behind her ofcourse.

"You could say that..." Autumn smirked softly as she sat on Cassie's bed. She crossed her legs and smiled more.

"Well spill!" Cassie said excited now. She wanted to know so bad. Autumn leaned foward and smirked.

"Well lets just say Kate is out of the picture." Autumn said smiling more. Cassie's eyebrows raised and she looked confused. This caused Autumn to sigh. "I got your brother to dump her for me!" She said and Cassie's face brightened up.

"Wow!" Cassie said excited. She hated Kate and was glad she was gone. Cassie stopped and thought for a minute. "Wait, what did you do excatly?" She asked looking at her. Autumn just smirked at Cassie.

"Well..." She smirked as she started out. Cassie just then got it and put her hands over her ears.

"Ewwwwwww!" She said trying to block out the mental image she got with that. It was the grossest thing ever to think about her brother and her best friends having sex together. Autumn began to laugh as if it was so funny. Cassie just cringed. She uncoved her ears. "Can we just go shopping?" She asked her.

"Yeah, come on." Autumn got up and waited at the door. Cassie grabbed her purse and began to walk with her down the hall and to her car.

The ride there was as usual. They pointed at cars laughing at people inside them. Some doing stupid things. But hey thats them. Cassie smiled as she got out at the mall.

"Nothing like shopping." She giggled and breathed in the air as if they were camping. Autumn got out and rolled her eyes.

"Your not my smartest friend, are ya?" She asked in her Texas accent.

"I'm your only friend." She reminded her and smiled more as they walked inside the mall together. Cassie looked around as they walked inside the mall. The stores all had a sale on since school was just now back on. That just remined Cassie, that they had school tomorrow.

They had been walking around for hours looking for what Cassie wanted. She wanted the perfect outfit for her date with Tyler tonight. Store, after store she couldn't find anything. Cassie was willing to just give up and wear jeans, well that was til she turned and saw a beautiful black dress in the window of a store. Cassie made her way to the window and looked at it. She had to have it.

Cassie pulled Autumn into the store with her. She was excited to see it. Looking at it the price was high, $190. Cassie bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment.

"Your rich, remember?" Autumn reminded her. Cassie then had a smile on her face. She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Opening her wallet up, Cassie pulled out a new, shinny credit card.

"Oh yeah..." Cassie giggled and smiled. She walked over to the lady working. "Yes, I would like to try that dress on." She said pointing to the dress. The lady got her size and got her the dress to try.

Cassie smiled as she walked out to Autumn and twirled around. She bit her lip and smiled. Autumn put a finger to her chin as if trying to think. She smiled at Cassie.

"You look hot!" Autumn smiled. "If this doesn't give Tyler a show, then hell I'll dump your brother for you!" Autumn said and smiled more. Autumn was just a girl who didn't care about anything she said.

"Thanks..I think." Cassie laughed and walked back into the dressing room. She took the dress off and got redressed in her orignal clothes. Bitting on her lip she walked up to the front desk and bought the dress. She smiled as she walked with Autumn to her car.

The ride home was short, Autumn dropped Cassie off so that way she could go see Pogue. Cassie made her way to her room and smiled, she was excited about her date. She put the dress on the bed so it wouldn't wrinkle and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and began to undress. She stepped in the shower and let it run over her body.


End file.
